Christmas Surprise
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: It's December after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry is spending Christmas with the Weasleys at the Burrow. Though still suffering from loss, everyone pulls together for a Merry Christmas and a surprise from Harry. Harry/Ginny, a little Ron/Hermione. R
1. The Burrow

Harry was finally done with work at the Ministry. It was December after Voldemort's defeat at Hogwarts, and every month was getting less and less stressful as Death Eaters were being captured. However, that didn't mean there wasn't an enormous amount of work to be done. Harry had spent every day for the past month trying to hunt down Greyback, and finally- this morning- he and the other aurors in his department had caught him. It was his last night of work before Christmas break, and he was headed to the Burrow for dinner. He would spend Christmas there along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione and Ginny had returned from Hogwarts yesterday, but he had not been able to see them. It had been a month since he had been able to stop by Gryffindor tower and see them, and he missed them terribly, especially Ginny.

Not bothering to stop by Grimmauld Place before leaving, he apparated right outside the front gate to the burrow. He remembered when Dumbledore had taught him never to apparate directly inside. Pulling his cloak to him in the frigid air, Harry walked up to the front step and knocked on the door. He saw a red head poke through the curtains- Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" he heard her yell, and then he heard the sound of lots of locks turning and dishes being put down.

"Harry! Welcome," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's freezing out there, you must come in!" She let him in and closed the door before holding him at arms length. "You are _so thin! _At least you'll be here for the next week so I can make sure you're eating." She pulled Harry into a tight motherly embrace, and he couldn't help but feel a bit suffocated. He saw Ron over his mother's shoulder and exchanged a glance of exasperation with him, though secretly Harry liked the motherly doting.

"You'll be bunking with Ron, dear, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much for having me." Harry answered.

"Oh, pff," she grunted. "It's no trouble. Hear, come into the living room, I'm sure everyone is excited to see you!"

She pushed him off toward Ron, who laughed. Harry saw Ron quite frequently, who he was both helping out in London with the joke shop and dropping in and out of the order. They usually made their trips to Hogwarts together, and Ron stopped by Grimmauld Place often for dinner (though Harry was beginning to wonder if it was his company Ron craved or Kreacher's delicious soups).

"How are you, mate?" Ron asked. He and Harry walked to the living room talking excitedly, as they were both glad to be off of work and back with their family.

"Hermione's here, she got back last night with Ginny," Ron said.

"Yes, I know, Ginny wrote me about that," Harry answered.

"Of course," Ron rolled his eyes. "But I _cannot _believe that Hermione's gone back to school! As if everything we've seen in the past year hasn't helped us enough!"

"Ron!" Harry heard an angry female voice from the other room. "How many times have I told you _not _to harp on about my going back to school when I'm not around?"

Ron's ears turned red, and then Hermione Granger popped out from behind the doorframe, bushy hair and all.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said, looking ashamed.

"It's alright. _Harry. _How _are _you? I haven't seen you in so long!" Hermione reached out and hugged him, and Harry smiled. He had missed his other best friend. Hermione filled him in on everything he was missing at Hogwarts, and he tried to ignore all the hints she made about how useful it is to go back to school. He, in turn, let her know all about the ministry, and she was really interested.

"That sounds like the perfect job for you Harry. But really… don't you miss Hogwarts?" she wondered.

"Of course I do! But I've come back a few times, haven't I? I'll miss it more when none of my friends go there, and I have no reason to visit!"

"That's true," Hermione mused. Just then Harry heard the sound of many doors slamming and many people pushing their way down the huge staircase.

"Harry's here!" he heard someone yell.

"'Arry is 'ere?"

"Get outta my way!"

"Move! I want to see him!"

"Calm down, we'll all get there…!"

"I haven't seen him in a _month!"_

"So? I _never _see him!"

George, Ginny, (definitely the main sources of all the yelling), Mr. Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur appeared at the foot of the stairs. "HARRY!" They all yelled, and Ginny ran forward and threw her arms around him. Harry hugged her back, until they both got embarrassed, remembering everyone watching them. They released each other, but remained holding hands.

Soon everyone else came and shook his hand (or, in Fleur's case, kissed him on both cheeks), and once everyone had said hello, they all sat down and chattered about work and school, and how happy everyone was to be together. However, Harry could feel the emptiness and slight heaviness to the atmosphere caused by Fred's absence, especially around George. Every time Harry had been at the Burrow for dinner since his death, it had felt like this. Everyone knew he had died in the only way he would have wanted, but it did not take away from the fact that he was gone. He knew that, come dinnertime, they would leave his usual seat empty. Harry shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts from his mind. Ginny looked at him he knew she could tell what he was thinking about; he felt her squeeze his hand.

Harry had a plan for Christmas Eve, which was in three days. He would have to stop by Grimmauld Place, and first he wanted to talk to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, besides Ginny. He looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to see if your mum needs any help in the kitchen?" he asked.

Ginny sprang up so fast it looked like she might have been burned. They both knew (as did everyone else, probably) that they were only leaving so they could have a minute to themselves.

On the way the to kitchen, Ginny chatted with Harry about Quidditch, and talked about how she was going to try out for the Holyhead Harpies after graduating from Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley gave them materials to set the table with, and though they were both of age, they decided to set it manually.

"What do you want for Christmas, Ginny?" he asked her, even though he had already gotten her something: her surprise. Hopefully she would be pleased.

"Nothing really. I know it sounds cheesy, but everything I want is right here. You, Mum, Dad, the rest of my family, Hermione… I'm fine just like this. What do you want?" Harry smiled at her answer.

"I want time off from work. But I guess I already got that!" Ginny smiled. They returned to the kitchen and got instructions to peel potatoes as Mrs. Weasley went into the living room to have a few minutes to talk with her family.

"Hermione's parents are coming on Christmas Eve," Ginny said. "It's going to be a wakeup call for them!"

The memory charm had been lifted, and though the Grangers knew all about the wizarding world, the Weasley house would be a shock to any who hadn't been in it before.

"That'll be fun," Harry answered.

"Harry, you are an awful potato peeler," she remarked, looking at his half-peeled potato, jagged and messy, while she had four cleanly peeled ones already done. Once again, they weren't using magic.

"Ooh, well, Miss Perfect-Potato-Peeler," he said sarcastically, "How should I do it?"

She laughed. "Well… you could start by taking the skin _off _the potato."

"Really? Wow. You know, Ginny, I wasn't raised by a cooking genius like you were. I guess I just don't know these things." They laughed. He picked up a piece of potato skin and flicked it at her. She gasped.

"Oh, no, you did not just do that."

"I think I did."

She responded by throwing one at him. He caught it and threw it back at her. Soon a full-blown potato skin fight was born. Ginny shrieked as a particularly large potato skin hit her in the face.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. "Apparently you too don't get much done. You see, if you use _magic, _the potatoes actually get _peeled," _she looked exasperated.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered, slightly ashamed. He aimed his wand at the ground and the potato skins were swept into the wastebasket. Ginny giggled at his morbid tone.

"It's alright, dear. Dinner should be ready soon anyway. Why don't you go back into the living room?"

They did, but when Ginny turned around, Harry noticed a piece of potato in her hair. He stifled some laughter.

"Uh… Ginny? You've got something in your hair." He picked out the potato and dangled it over her face. They both started laughing so hard that Ginny almost collapsed.

That evening, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all sat down to eat. They had a magnificent time, and George presented a new sweet from the joke shop. Soon everyone was covered in purple spots, and very angry with him. They faded soon, though, and Harry went to bed feeling warm and happy.


	2. Christmas Eve Morning

Harry awoke on the morning of Christmas Eve and looked outside. It was snowing thickly with big white flakes falling fast. Harry smiled and took a deep breath. Today would be the day he had to talk to the Weasleys about his surprise for Ginny. He went downstairs and saw that everyone was at the breakfast table already except Ginny and Hermione, who apparently had gone out to do some last minute shopping for Mrs. Weasley already. The Grangers had arrived, and they had bewildered expressions on their faces as the eggs served themselves to them. They seemed to be very nice people, and once they got over their initial shock of seeing the Burrow for the first time, they fit right in. Mr. Weasley was _very _interested in talking to them all about what it's like to be a muggle, on what do dentists really do? Harry laughed.

He realized that now was probably the best time to talk to everyone, but he wanted to make sure he talked to Ron first. Ron had already had three helpings of breakfast, so Harry figured that he wouldn't begrudge him a few minutes of talking.

"Umm… Ron? Can I talk to you a minute in the living room?"

"Mmm-hmm," he answered, wiped his mouth and got up.

"Excuse us," Harry said.

"Of course, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, looking confused.

Once in the other room, Harry sighed and looked down, wondering how to best put this.

"Ron… you obviously know about me and Ginny…" Alright, that was a really stupid sentence. Of course he knew about them.

"Yes…" Ron said skeptically. "And?"

"Well… I love her. You know that."

Ron shrugged, but then looked into Harry's eyes and saw how serious his expression was. "Yes, I do."

"Well, after everything that happened last year, and how for the longest time I couldn't be with her, I don't take anything for granted and… Well, Ron, I want to ask her to marry me. Tonight." Ron didn't respond. "And… well, I was wondering what you thought about that."

Ron took a deep breath in and then let it out.

"Harry… I… she's my baby sister!"

"I know Ron, but she's only a year younger than you, she isn't a baby anymore. And you should know by now that you can trust me. It isn't like I would be taking her away from you or your family."

Ron hesitated for a moment, then looked at the ground. "Harry… I guess…. You're right. You're my best mate. And I trust you. I suppose you would be the best person for her to marry… better than Dean Thomas, anyway."

Harry smiled and couldn't help hugging Ron and patting him on the back.

"Whoa… mate. I was about to say that you'd be a way better in-law than phlegm, but now I'm not sure. We don't need to hug."

Harry only laughed, giddy with excitement.

"You better talk to my parents first… and Bill… you think _I'm _protective…" Ron muttered, as though he knew this was a lost cause.

They walked together back to the kitchen, Harry with a stupidly happy look on his face, and even Ron was smiling.

"So, Harry, you finally pop the question? When are you too getting married?" George asked, to Harry's shock. How did he guess?

"What?!" Harry asked.

"You and Ron… the happy couple… I always knew you'd end up together…" George winked at Harry, who just laughed nervously.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to all of you about that." Harry didn't sit down.

"_What?" _Ron exclaimed.

"Not you, idiot…" Harry said, rolling his eyes. Ron just coughed to hide his embarrassment. "You see, everyone," Harry made eye contact with everyone at the table before continuing. "You know that Ginny and I have been together for almost six months now, and I've known her for so many years…" Harry felt it hard to continue now, as Bill seemed to have instantly understood what Harry was talking about. He had battled horrific dark wizards numerous times, almost died, had his bones removed, really died, been possessed, witnessed the reincarnation of Voldemort, and yet this was so hard. Falling in love with a girl with 5 living brothers was truly the most dangerous thing he'd ever done. "I love her so much. And you are all family to me. I was actually… I was planning on asking Ginny to marry me tonight." Again, no one replied. "And I was wondering what you thought about that." There was a long silence. And then…

"_Oh, Harry!" _He heard a tearful Mrs. Weasley get out of her chair. She pulled him into another motherly embrace and said some unintelligible things about how happy she was that he would finally be a real member of her family. "Not that you weren't always of course." She patted his head, and went back to sit down.

"Well, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "I must admit I think you are both too young to marry-"

"Arthur-"

"Let me finish, Molly! But Harry, you really are a member of our family, and I love you like you are my own son. There is no young man I would trust more with my daughter than you, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled, and ran forward to shake his hand. But Bill had something to say.

"Harry- nothing against you- but you are so much younger than I am! And mum, you wouldn't top telling me and Fleur how we were too young to marry. Look at Ginny! She's still a kid!"

"Bill-" Fleur tried to but in, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Too be honest, Bill, I didn't think you and Fleur knew each other very well. I know I'm wrong about that, but that's what I thought then. And Harry and Ginny have known each other for years. And it's not as though Harry and Ginny would even be able to marry for awhile anyway- she's still in school-"

"Exactly!" said Bill.

"And, Bill, I really didn't think you were too young. You were just my first child to marry and… well, everyone hear knows that Fleur and I did not exactly get along until recently…"

Bill frowned.

"And the fact is," Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny is not a child anymore. And if Harry wants to marry Ginny, he should be able to ask. They are both adults. We trust him."

A few minutes later Ginny and Hermione returned home, and the discussion had to stop, but not before he made everyone promise not to breathe a word of this to Ginny.

He couldn't believe how well everything had worked out. But then he remembered that the hardest part came next- actually asking her to marry him.

**Please, please, please review!!! I really want to know what you guys thought of this I write more stuff like this?**


	3. The Proposal

All throughout the day, Harry had been nervous, and Ginny noticed. She kept giving him strange looks or putting a hand on his arm and asking him what he was so tense about. Each time he shrugged it off, not knowing how to respond without giving himself away. He already had a ring, but he kept it at Grimmauld Place so as to make sure she didn't find it.

At five o'clock, he announced that he had forgotten something at home, and had to go and get it. Ginny offered to go with him, but Mrs. Weasley came to Harry's rescue and told her that Ginny should help her in the kitchen instead. She looked disappointed, and Harry just gave her a sympathetic look before stepping into the fire. The last thing he saw was Hermione's suspicious look.

He arrived at Grimmauld Place a minute later, and brushed the soot off his clothes.

"Master Harry, welcome home," Harry heard Kreacher say as he bowed low to the ground. "May I make you something to eat?" Harry politely declined, and made his way up the stairs. He thought he heard something downstairs, but he just shrugged it off. The time for paranoia was past.

Rummaging through his bureau, Harry found the ring and pocketed it. He turned around and jumped as he saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe. There was an immensely satisfied look on her face, and she smirked.

"So… why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, looking slightly offended.

"You followed me here?" Harry avoided her question.

"I couldn't help it. You know floo powder doesn't exactly promote good security anyway. And the look on your face when you said you 'forgot' something. You don't have to be a genius to know you were up to something! But I am _so excited! _Marrying Ginny? You've finally wised up!"

Harry ignored her jibe. "Well, I haven't asked her yet. And I told everyone else this morning at breakfast, but you were out with her. And you two are always together… she would definitely notice something if you knew!"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess you're right. But I am so happy for you!" She did a little dance and jumped up and down.

"Like I said, I haven't asked her yet. She could still say no," Harry said, hoping that he was wrong.

"Oh please! I know she won't," Hermione waved her hand like it was no big deal. Harry hoped she was right. They went back to the Burrow together, and Harry went back to wrap the ring and put it under the tree. Then he went into the kitchen to help Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with dinner.

The food was delicious, of course, but Harry couldn't enjoy it as much as he could the first night, he was so nervous. After dinner, the big family all retreated into the living room, so everyone could open one present before Christmas morning.

Though Ginny, being the youngest, typically opened her present first, it was unspoken that tonight she opened it last. She didn't mind, though, and just laughed as everyone opened silly presents. Ron bought Hermione a collector's edition of _Hogwarts, A History, _and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. Harry and Ginny both stifled laughter at the smug look on Ron's face when Hermione kissed his cheek. Finally, after everyone else had opened their gifts, all faces turned to Ginny. She blushed.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Here, Gin, open this one," Harry handed her the small box.

"Is this from you, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes," he swallowed. He had some things to say, but he decided to just let her open the box first, as his tongue didn't work properly.

She did, and promptly snapped it close. Harry's heart skipped a beat. She opened the box again and then let out a strange mix between a gasp, a laugh, and a sob.

"Yes, Harry!"

At first he didn't believe his ears… he didn't even have to ask her! He did anyway, just to make sure.

"You'll marry me, Ginny?"

"Yes, _of course,_ Harry." She leaned forward and threw her arms around him, and he kissed her on the lips.

To his extreme embarrassment, he heard clapping. Ginny broke of the kiss as she started laughing.

"Stop it!" she said, though everyone could tell she was enjoying everything about this moment. Harry took the box from her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, where it fit perfectly.

"Turns out Sirius had found my mother's ring after she died, and he had put it in Grimmauld Place before he was arrested. And it fits you perfectly," he told her. This was the true surprise; no one knew this but himself.

He heard Hermione gasp behind him, and Mrs. Weasley ("Oh _Harry!"). _But Ginny just smiled and kissed him again.

They spent the remainder of the holiday side by side, and had quite a sad goodbye when Ginny had to head back to Hogwarts. Harry promised to spend the weekend there in a few days, and Ginny left. Overall, Harry would definitely categorize this as the Merriest Christmas he had ever had.

**I know the end is a bit cheesy, but I thought it was cute… ****Please ****review, or how will I know whether you liked it or not? **


End file.
